1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet guide which guides a recording sheet, and an image fixing device and an image forming apparatus having the sheet guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an electrophotographic-type image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer and a facsimile machine, a fixing process is performed on a toner image formed on a recording sheet such as print paper by applying heat of more than 100° C., thereby image output onto the recording sheet is performed. In the case of image formation through the fixing process, if the recording sheet includes moisture, the moisture in the recording sheet is evaporated by the heat in the fixing process, and attached to a sheet guide to guide the recording sheet. If the amount of evaporation is large, the water vapor is condensed to water drops, and as a result, the water drops may wet the recording sheet or blur the image on the recording sheet. This phenomenon may frequently occur especially when an internal temperature of the apparatus or the temperature of the recording sheet is equal to that immediately after start-up of the apparatus (e.g., morning hours).